


The Basest Betrayal

by FrenchKey



Series: CapIM Tiny Reverse Bang 2017 [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Outraged Tony, ridiculous boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Tony finds something that Steve would rather had stayed hidden.





	The Basest Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Outfit Unlocked!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359245) by [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42). 



> This is for round two of the Cap-Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang over on Tumblr. I saw the art prompt and this popped, fully-formed, into my head. I hope you enjoy it! Remember to check out Meatball42's amazing art as well.

‘Oh god, Cap, REALLY? What the hell is this? What made you think this was a good idea. Cap, are you even listening to me?’

Steve looked up as Tony burst into the kitchen, waving a piece of paper in the air and shouting. He set his coffee on the table and moved to intercept. 

‘What’ve you got there, Tony?’ he asked, reaching for the paper. 

Tony pulled the sheet against his chest and glared at Steve. 

‘You’ve gone too far this time, O Captain, my Captain. Did you think I wouldn’t discover your betrayal?’

Steve raised his eyebrow. He’d have been worried if he hadn’t been able to see that Tony was using his glare to mask a smirk and that he was only seconds away from breaking into laughter. He took advantage and wormed his fingers under Tony’s arm and tickled his ribs. The paper fluttered to the ground. Steve grabbed it before Tony could regain his composure and immediately groaned and hid his face as he saw what it was.

‘Base betrayal! Foul play!’ Tony squawked. 

‘Shut up, Tony,’ Steve replied. ‘Where did you even get this?’

The poster was greyscale and showed Steve standing in front of a weight rack, flexing his biceps and wearing the Captain America inspired gym clothes from the Avenger’s Workout line. It read ‘Outfit Unlocked! Pledge Captain America’ and included a quote about service and brotherhood that he only vaguely remembered saying. Tony cackled beside him. 

‘That, right there, Captain Tight-shirt, is the newest recruitment poster of my old fraternity. What I want to know,’ Tony wagged his finger, ‘Is why they’re advertising for you instead of me!’

Steve could only shrug. 

‘Betrayal, I say! Betrayal!’ 

‘Well, I certainly didn’t ask them to. I wonder how I could ever make it up to you?’

Steve reached out and snagged Tony’s wrist. He pulled gently and reeled him in. Tony gasped as Steve snaked an arm around his waist and dipped him backwards into a passionate kiss. The poster fluttered to the ground, forgotten as the pair dissolved into giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhodey was entirely responsible for the poster.


End file.
